


【承花】青嵐（あおあらし）

by KujoRyota



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険, 承花
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KujoRyota/pseuds/KujoRyota
Summary: 空条承太郎压了三次帽檐，有一次落空了。





	【承花】青嵐（あおあらし）

初夏的第一阵微风吹动着少年微绻的头发。

空条承太郎压了压帽檐，他花了平时一半都不到的时间穿过走廊——此时还是上课期间。

因此，没人会知道他消失去了哪。

有一个人除外。

法皇的翠绿触手从天台的门缝里延展出来，拨了拨承太郎最宝贝的帽子。

承太郎的烟才刚点起来，撩人的火星在他微绿色眼瞳里摇晃，像燎原的星火。

空条承太郎并没有叫出无敌的白金之星——那没有必要。

空条承太郎只是伸出自己的手，捏住了法皇柔软的触手，往自己这里拽了拽。

天台的门吱呀地开了，再熟悉不过的身影平静地从阴影下走出来，一点也没有被抓包的窘迫。

承太郎松开法皇，转头躬着身子靠在栏杆上。

学校的栏杆修得太低。

他必须要把腰压成一定的曲线才能舒适地眺望远处的风景。

“现在还是上课时间，好学生。”

承太郎吐出一口烟雾，徐徐说道。

花京院典明瞭解那是属于空条承太郎式的“挖苦”，但他不甚在意，只是用陈述回答陈述。

“替身使者会吸引替身使者。”

这种磁石理论太过理所当然，就像异极相吸一样天经地义。

可如果这个世界上只有两个替身使者，他们会不会觉得彼此之间是一种命中注定？

承太郎没有回应，只是看着烟雾缭绕，然后在风中消散。

他们才从埃及回来不久，这种时令的天气反倒让刚从炎热中解放出来的他们觉得清爽。

风是有温度、有生命力的，而不是单纯的空气流动。

“承太郎才是，学生就应该有学生的样子啊。”

花京院走到承太郎的身边，他的上半部分身体侧出栏杆，脸微微仰起，蓬松的头发时不时拂过脸颊。

花京院的念叨并不会使承太郎感到烦躁，对此他只能无奈地把帽子往下压，说着：“呀嘞呀嘞。”

帽子压过眼睛，这是承太郎理亏的表现。

承太郎并非心血来潮，想贯彻不良形象才在天台上抽烟；他是在想一些事情，一件不得不确认的事。

“如果是这样舒适的季节，不想上课也是情理之中的事情，承太郎......！”

花京院的声音突然间拔高不少，然后是鞋跟清脆碰撞在铁制栏杆上的声音，“你在为什么事情烦恼？”

承太郎循着声音抬起了头，看见了站在栏杆之上的花京院典明，法皇稳定住他的身体，由此花京院有恃无恐地对他张开手臂。

法皇闪耀着绿色的水光，花京院隽秀的身躯投下的光影斑驳，简直像降临人间的美神。

花京院温柔的声音循循渐近：“充溢生命力季节的色泽，律动自由的风之气息，虽然比不上我们在旅途中见过的星辰汇聚宏大，也不如飞翔的火烈鸟那么稀奇......但是，说出来承太郎可能会笑话我，我觉得所有的景象都是因为承太郎这样和我心心相惜的伙伴才会变得熠熠生辉……”

承太郎微不可闻地笑了，臼齿把烟头压出一个又一个凹痕，暗绿似乎在他的眼里流动，像雨后森林树冠被风吹拂雨珠折射的粼粼碧光。

“不知道从什么时候开始，花京院，你很少叫我JOJO了。”

“唔......可能因为人气高的JOJO让我嫉妒了吧，那些女生总是喜欢叫着JOJO呢，”花京院想了想承太郎被女生包围的脸黑模样，不禁笑了起来，毕竟再怎么强大的白金之星，也对女生没辙呀，“因此承太郎这个叫法是更特殊的。我把自己摆到特殊层面上了呢，承太郎。”

说着，花京院典明紫色的瞳孔闪过一丝局促的笑意，似乎是被自己小孩子般地举动惹笑了。

“老妈也喜欢这么叫我。”

“荷莉女士吗，能和荷莉女士有一样特殊的权利，我真的是受宠若惊。”

每次一谈到承太郎的妈妈，花京院情绪总是如此高昂和兴奋，承太郎难得感到有些挫败。

“名字那种东西，随你怎么叫......我只是在想戒烟的事情罢了。”

承太郎召唤出白金之星，碾熄燃至烟蒂的火光，然后牵住了法皇在青嵐中浮动的触手。

他对花京院说：“跳吧。”

下一秒，花京院的口腔里弥散出一股淡淡烟草的味道，甚至还混合了一丝樱桃的香甜，不过那味道转瞬即逝，让花京院分不清那是不是他口腔里原本的味道。

花京院嗔怒地举起拳头：“时间停止就被你拿来这么用喔！”

说完，花京院解除了法皇替身，冲着那个坏心眼的不良倒了下去，然后花京院典明紧紧搂住了承太郎的脖子，以掩饰他过度发烫的脸颊。

两人一起向后退了几步，承太郎的背撞在墙上，帽子失控地落到地上。

然后他们开始笑。

花京院说：“我也喜欢你，承太郎。”

夕阳把他们的影子无限拉长，从栏杆的边缘到墙体的高处。

“我啊，从以前就一直在想，承太郎戴帽子的原因......”花京院露出了可以称之为窃喜的笑容，“因为承太郎的柔软又倔强的头发投射出来的影子，真的很像翅膀呀。得把它藏好不是吗？”

花京院对承太郎比了个噤声的手势。

“花京院你啊......”

承太郎下意识想压帽檐，手却落空了，他宽大温厚的手掌转了个角度，转而抚上花京院的脸颊。

他们在放学的钟声间奏里接吻，在并不昏沉的夕阳余晖中坠落，在星河倒转的沙漠腹地欢笑，在天光乍破的晨曦沉沦。

 

 


End file.
